


D is for Dogtags

by Rinkafic



Series: Lorne Parrish Alphabet Soup [18]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David is wearing a set of Evan's dogtags.</p>
<p>Based on <a href="http://calcitrix.livejournal.com/196694.html">this drawing</a> by Calcitrix</p>
            </blockquote>





	D is for Dogtags

In all the years he had been in the military, Evan had never been particularly attracted to anyone in uniform, first of all it had always been too dangerous to let his eyes wander, and secondly, he wore the same clothing as everyone around him. He never found anything to get particularly aroused over. When he saw a guy that was his type: tall, thin, fair, he usually kept his head down and carried on with his business, it was simply safer that way.

Atlantis was far more lax with regulations, and with the military commander obviously looking the other way when it came to people’s romantic liaisons, Evan found himself keeping his head up more often than he had in the past. He had literally fallen into bed with David after their second mission together, a case of Oh My God, We Didn’t Die Sex. They had been together ever since. 

David kept more regular hours that Evan did, more often than not, Evan would arrive home to find David waiting for him in his quarters. Occasionally, David would surprise him by waiting in his bed, stripped bare and ready for a romp in the sheets. Most people wouldn’t guess by appearances, but David was the more aggressive, imaginative and experimental in bed, frequently talking Evan into trying things he had never considered before. The Major found himself blushing more than ever and often at a loss for words with the things David came up with. 

Evan wasn’t quite sure how his partner managed it, but on several nights, he had returned to his quarters to find David tied to the bed. The first time it had happened, he’d stood there scratching his head, trying to figure it out. But David wouldn’t tell him how he had managed it. 

After a particularly hard day, involving a rescue mission that had required a firm application of force to accomplish, Evan wanted nothing more than to go to bed and wrap himself around David and hold him close and keep him safe. 

He showered in the locker room before going home. As expected, David was there waiting. What he had not expected, however, was to find David fully clothed, his wrists bound with ropes that led to ornamental fixtures on the walls. If that wasn’t enough, he was wearing Lorne’s old dog tags around his neck, the ones Evan had given him a few weeks earlier when David had developed a sudden fascination for them and kept stealing Evan’s from around his neck as he slept.

“What’s this?” Evan asked, coming into the bedroom.

“Waiting for you.”

“Have you been waiting long?”

David smirked at him and refused to answer. Approaching him slowly, Evan reached his fingers out to trace the line of skin showing at the edge of his blue shirt as it rode up slightly. David flinched, pulling the ropes taut. Evan circled around him, ducking under the ropes. 

“I like you like this,” Evan breathed. He touched the knuckles of his right hand to David’s ear and stroked down his throat. “Very nice.” David sucked in a shuddering breath and turned his head to one side, giving Evan easy access which he took full advantage of, kissing and licking his way down to David’s Adam’s apple.

Evan lifted the dogtags in his hand. “These are hotter on you than on anyone I’ve ever seen them on before.” He jingled them, weighing them in his hand as he stared down at the ball chain around David’s neck. He let them drop. “Way hotter.”

“What are you going to do with me, Major?”

Trailing his fingers along the edge of the dogtags and then down the front of his shirt to that strip of skin again, Evan chuckled. He checked the ropes, tugging on them to see if David could actually get loose. It didn’t seem like he could, but he could never be certain with his botanist, david had the oddest skillset for a scientist. “I think...” he looked around the room.

“Think what?” David urged.

Spotting what he wanted, he went to the corner. He returned and held up his box of chalks and sketchpad. “I’m going to draw you.”

“Now?!?” David exclaimed, staring down at his tented trousers and then back at Evan with dismay. “EV!”

“It’s the dogtags that did it, buddy. I could have held out against the ropes, but the one-two punch of the peekaboo belly and the dogtags, well too much. I promise to be quick.”

“Wait, do something for me first?” David pleaded, jerking on the ropes, which did not give.

Evan smiled. “Yes?”

“Strip down to your tags for me?”

“That I can do.” Evan obliged him before sitting on the edge of the bed and starting his sketch.

 

The End


End file.
